User blog:Inferand/Unit Spotlight(Chain Chronicles Collab):Phoena
NOTE:Rough Translation Incoming! SkillPhoena Allowance? (Heal HP each turn, 25% Atk and HP) BurstI trust you (14 combo powerful dark attack on all enemies and heals all allies; Cost:20 BC, DC:14) Brave BurstChronos (20 combo powerful dark attack on enemies, heals all allies, and adds 8 BC to all allies; Cost: 25 BC, DC:20) About Scoring System For the analyses, I will be using Linathan's scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: ◾Leader Skill ◾Brave Burst ◾Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) ◾Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) ◾Extra Skill (only for 7* units) ◾Arena ◾Stats ◾Usefulness Note: Typing will be under stats. Summary ...................I'm outta words to say on this one. Honestly. Let's just start the review. Today we are looking at Phoena, from the Chain Chronicles Collab! Let's Go! Leader Skill Score: 8.4/10 Wow! This is a really good LS actually. The 25% HP is already good for survivability, but 25% to Attack? This makes Phoena carry both Defense and Offense in her Leader skill. Plus, don't forget HP regen. That is a extremely good skill to have, especially if you don't have Elimo as a mitigator or other healers. Still, the LS is not the best. You might be better of using Roa or Glyph's LS for 30% to attack and HP along with spark and critical boosts respectively. Oh well? Brave Burst Score: 7.4/10 This BB utilizes a 220% modifier. This is pretty decent already? It also produces 14 BC with a 14 hitcount. Still decent. So why is it good? Because, this BB not only attacks, but heals. That's right, You can heal and attack at the same time. Great for producing extra HC to fully restore your health or BC to make it spammable. Overall, it gets the job done. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 This. SBB. Is. Good. #TSIG? This SBB utilizes a 450% damage modifier, which isn't bad. It also heals, keeping you alive. So what's the ultimate ability? 8 BC addition. This makes Phoena a healer, attacker, and BC support unit in 1, 6* shaped package. This is insanely good, and this means that if you pair Phoena with a Mitigator, Def buffer, and anti-debuffer, you already do better than Elimo. Amazing for any players without good HC production, or for when HC production is disabled. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Phoena produces 20 BC with her normal attack, which is already good. Her BB and SBB are AoE as well. The issue is that healing is far from necessary on Arena. Units barely survive the BB/SBB of an opponent and healing 1 unit isn't gonna do much. Her LS, on the other hand, is amazing for Arena. HP regen is as useless as healing, but 25% to Atk and HP is no joke. Phoena is overall usable on arena. Stats (Using Lord as the example) Score: 8/10 5800 HP is good, 1850 Atk is decent, 1750 Def is a bit low, but still works. However, her 2300 Rec really isn't necessary. Good stats still, but she could do better. In terms of typing, the usual type preference for Phoena is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle This unit only comes in Lord currently though. Usefulness Score: 9.1/10 This unit is gotten from completing the bronze achievement of the Chain Chronicles Grand quest. Very easy to get and most certainly worth your time. Overall, Phoena works in almost any squad setup. Even if you have Elimo, you can use both of them to restore all HP. She can kill in Arena, heal in trials where HC is rare, take on raid bosses, act as an emergency Zelnite, and can make mincemeat of most small monsters. Probaly the best unit in the Chain Chronicles Collab, and by far the easiest to get. Oh, and she only uses 25 cost at 6*. Well done Alim. Conclusion Total Score: 8.9/10 This unit sure does have a lot of use for a free unit. She could still be better though. #7StarChainChroniclesUnitsAlimPlease? Comment below on what you think of Phoena! Having Issues with staying alive? Excited at the idea of this unit coming to Global? Did you not pull Elimo? Do you think I did a good job on this unit review? Did you quit reading at the beginning? Put it in the comments! And stay awesome, summoners! Credit goes to http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/User:Linathan: for the template and the idea. Category:Blog posts